Only Six Feet
by Judiff
Summary: Kurama at Hiei's grave. If Hiei's gone, what's a lover to do? HieixKurama


Kurama's green eyes filled with tears as the cold gray stone sat in front of him, unmoving. That one who he had known for so many years, who filled his lonely nights, was now right underneath his feet.

Only six feet of dirt separated Kurama from Hiei.

Only six feet.

But Kurama didn't reach out for him this time, he knew his hand would hit a dirty dead end. Never once had the kitsune felt so empty. Not when his mother died, nor when their other friends such as Yusuke and Kuwabara had passed on.

Hiei wasn't next to him.

Hiei wouldn't be next to him anymore.

He was alone, finally, by himself, with no friends left, and his adorable fire demon was gone, too.

What was he supposed to do? No longer was he the cold, cruel, calculated Youko Kurama. He had become Shuuichi Minomino, the boy who had always had his mother's comforting touch and his friend's encouraging voices.

And a lover's touch and voice had been the world to him.

No more kisses on his shoulder when he awoke in the dead of the night, no more warm arm around his waist late at night, and no one to talk to when he needed to talk.

Only six feet.

Kurama still heard everything Hiei had said on his deathbed. He told Kurama to not mourn his death, and to let all memories of him die along with him.

But Kurama couldn't do that. He knew he couldn't. Hiei would always stay with him, everyday of every year.

Hiei had died of natural causes, of course. Kurama knew that Hiei would never die in a battle. Ever. He couldn't of.

It had been a broken heart. Yukina had died only a week before. Hiei had never told her...that he was her brother.

So the thing Hiei had promised to himself to never do had killed him. It was that fact that left Kurama so empty. They had told him, over and over, to tell Yukina. But he never did. And it killed him on the inside. Literally.

Kurama reached out and touched the stone. It was cold, just like the day.

The air around the private cemetery was freezing cold. The gravestone's words seemed so empty him...

Jaganshi, Hiei. A friend and ally until December, 12, 2118.

He had been 150 years old at the time. What was left here for Kurama? Nothing. He was 148 now. His demon soul had let his human body live on.

Tears blurred his vison once again as Hiei's beautiful face came into view of his mind. The love of his life, separated from him forever.

Only six feet.

Kurama gazed down at his feet. A tear fell onto his black dress shoe. It slid off the toe and hit the ground which Hiei lay under.

No grass had yet begun to grow on the blank patch of Earth. Kurama kneeled down and touched the ground. His energy surged through his hand warmly and grass began to sprout. In the middle of the grass a single white lily grew, bending over slightly as a breeze began to blow.

Kurama smiled faintly and tasted tears on his upturned lips. He sighed as he reached into his hair and pulled out a seed.

It was here that Hiei lay.

He had always lain next to Hiei.

So it was here that he would also lay.

Next to him.

Kurama's energy caused the seed to sprout into a large green pipe-like plant.

His smile widened as he remembered his first encounter with Hiei. Not a very nice one, but it had been fate. It was fate that he fell in love with Hiei.

"Everyone has scars on their hearts, Kurama. One who didn't would be a shallow bastard."

Hiei had said that after his fight with Kuronue..

"Here's one more scar, Hiei." Kurama whispered.

The bamboo stick Kurama was holding was sharpened to a point. Kurama placed it right over his heart.

"Always yours, love." He muttered. "Always."

The sharp edge of the bamboo dug into his black suit. Hiei's face flashed in front of his eyes.

Only six feet separated Kurama from Hiei.

Only six feet.

He'd lay next to him again. Just like he always had.

The bamboo pierced through Kurama's heart, which would always be Hiei's. Blood splattered the white rose that lay on top of Hiei's plot of ground.

Kurama's body fell limp as soon as his shaking hand pulled out the bamboo stick. He slumped onto the ground right next to the grave.

Right next to Hiei.

That division of six feet would should be shortened to only a few feet in between them. Then they's be back together. Next to each other.

Like always.


End file.
